gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Alderman D'nelica
D'nelica is a character in Gravity Rush and mentioned in Gravity Rush 2. He was the mayor of Hekseville after Bolsey disappeared, and later the leader of the Rebels. During Gravity Rush, he was responsible for the amalgamation of the police force and military and gave the go ahead for the creation of the Jellyfish Special Forces. History Gravity Rush D'nelica first appears during the mayoral election, when the press mention that he is running against Mayor Bolsey, who is seeking another term in office. His main strategy is to portray Bolsey as a weak and ineffectual leader, using his lack of success against fighting the Nevi, and allowing the city to be pulled into the Gravity Storms. When Kat returns from Boutoume, she realizes that D'nelica has won the election and turned Hekseville into a repressive military state, where even school students have to attend military programs. Unbeknownst to her, D'nelica also desires to imprison Kat, believing her to be a threat to him. He orders Yunica to fight Kat and get rid of her following the launch of the Sea Anemone while he watches from Neu Hiraleon. When the Anemone malfunctions, he holds off on attempting to destroy it and when he finally does activate the self-destruct sequence, he seems unconcerned that it will destroy a large portion of the city. He is hit by the explosion of the Sea Anemone when Kat throws it back in his face but is only hospitalized. It is then shown that his actions were due to the fact that he obtained the orb with the warning from Queen Alua about the end of the world, and he planned to eventually evacuate Hekseville to Eto after the population was reduced. Gravity Rush 2 He does not appear personally, but it is established that he is the leader of the Rebels. Personality He is a cruel and ruthless strongman, willing to kill any number of people to further his objectives. He is also cunning, using science and technology to further his goals, though he does not have a genius level intellect like Dr. Brahman. Despite his cold demeanor, D'nelica did have the best interests to ensure the survival of his people as he possibly can as his actions in the first game stem from receiving Queen Alua's message of the world's end. Which means that all the atrocities he has done can be viewed as his sense of pragmatism and preservation of Hekseville's civilians since he planned to bring the remaining population to Eto to escape the darkness below the World Pillar. Relationships Bolsey It is unknown D'nelica had anything to do with Bolsey's mysterious disappearance before Kat's journey to the bottom of the world. Though it is believed that he offed the previous mayor behind the scenes, it is never explained what exactly happened. Raven When Raven is first introduced, she was seen talking to him. D'nelica had made a deal with Raven that he would send out a rescue squad to find a group of children that went missing so long as she keeps the lost parts of Hekseville hidden in the rift planes. It is only with Kat's help in saving them that Raven really starts to question D'nelica's motives. Adreaux D'nelica's aide of sorts. Though he painted himself as a scientist under stress, Adreaux was actually under D'nelica's orders to gather data on Kat. The new mayor wanted to harness her powers (or, more specifically, Dusty's) to create an anti-Nevi super weapon, and ordered his aide to gather the necessary data. Yunica Not much is known about the relationship between D'nelica and Yunica. The two never interact with each other at any point, though it is possible that he was somewhat involved to a very minor degree in her creation. He does order her to arrest Kat after the Sea Anemone is launched. Appearances * Episode 2: Shadows Over the City * Episode 12: Look Out Below (Mentioned) * Episode 17: Fading Light * Episode 18: Adreaux on Call * Episode 20: An Unguarded Moment * Episode 21: No Rest For the Virtuous Trivia * It's possible that his disregard for the fact that the Sea Anemone would destroy Vendecentre when it exploded was not due to mere callousness, as it seems in Gravity Rush, but pragmatism, as it would make it easier to evacuate the city due to the amount of people that died. Gallery File:D'nelica.PNG|D'nelica's concept art for Gravity Rush. Category:Mayors Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Allies